


Emotional

by JosieRuby1



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Disappointment, Emotional, Emotions, F/M, Hope, Love, Rage, happiness, my emotional baby, spock's having an emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Spock had been young when he had learnt that the Vulcan way was not a lack of emotions, but rather the deep feeling of them that they were able to look past in a way humanity was not.





	Emotional

**Emotions Run Deep in Our Race  
Sarek**

Most were quick to assume there was a lack of emotions within Spock. He worked by logic and outwardly closed himself off to emotions as was the Vulcan way. He had been young, however, when he had learnt that the Vulcan way was not a lack of emotions, but rather the deep feeling of them that they were able to look past in a way humanity was not.

He would never admit it, but disappointment was an emotion Spock associated with his Father. Sarek was a strong man, a worthy Vulcan and a skilled ambassador and Spock could not call him a bad Father. He would never, not even in the privacy of his own thoughts. He respected Sarek and felt a level of gratitude towards him for everything he had learnt from him. However, the disappointment remained. It was an illogical feeling, one he would never share, one caused by a belief that Sarek harboured a cowardice which lead to his own and Amanda’s mistreatment. It was unfair, unjust and uncalled for but a feeling deep within Spock that he secretly harboured.

Amanda Greyson was a warm feeling and deep black hole. His Mother had been the most influential person in his life, a big part of the reason he had joined Starfleet and the full reason he had never truly been a part of Vulcan. Too human for Vulcan, too Vulcan for humanity. Desperation was the biggest emotion caused by his Mother. The loss of a planet was too big to grieve for, Spock had grieved for the individuals, Spock’s grief had been solely for his mother. Perhaps in time, he would grief for the rest but for now, his Mother was all he had the energy to grief for. His Mother was the one thing that gave him a longing desperation to do the impossible, to turn time, to change the past.

Rage is a feeling most often felt towards James Kirk. Spock admires the Captain, respects him and understands his position but this is not enough to swell the anger the young human makes him feel sometimes. It is not the same rage that Spock expressed in such an outwardly human manor during their first mission, it is a rage much calmer, much less intense. Kirk is not a bad person and Spock is well aware that the biggest problem regarding him is that he is far too human. It causes rage that bubbles under the surface, a rage that shows itself in a raised eyebrow and a slight tension in the body.

Hope comes in the form of Dr McCoy. Leonard is a man who started off as someone Spock could neither understand nor get along with. Times had changed and Leonard McCoy had become someone Spock now felt he could call a friend (though perhaps not to him, he had too much pride to admit to that first). Hope came in the form of a doctor whose humanity refused to allow him to give up, even after most would've lost hope. Hope came from the man who had come to him with a drink after the destruction of Vulcan, telling him he had lased it with chocolate and that he didn't need to talk if he didn't want to. Hope came from the fact that in the small gesture Spock had allowed himself to spill out everything he was thinking and more importantly _feeling_ regarding Vulcan.

Nyota had come as a surprise. Spock had always strived to feel content nothing more and nothing less. He had longed to be scientifically and mentally challenged along his Starfleet journey but that was all he expected. Nyota Uhura came into his life and moved content straight into happiness. She had been an exceptional Cadet and seamlessly flowed into an irreplaceable Lieutenant. More than that though she had taught him a new form of love, taught him such a range of emotions that he never knew he could experience and never knew could be so positive.


End file.
